Past, Present, Future
by SlyPuffKitten
Summary: A spuffy fic. Willow does a spell in the begining of season seven and sends Buffy and Spike through the past, the present and a not so bright looking future unless they do something to change it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I in no way own buffy or any of the buffyverse. This is my take on how season seven should have happened. Also, It is and will be a hardcore Spuffy eventually, just gonna take awhile to get there. R&R

"I thought you were to tired to meditate Will?" Buffy asked watching her best friend.

"It hurts to much not to try" Willow said sitting up.

"Im sorry" Buffy replied and went to sit down next to her.

"It just takes so much strength and I don't have that much" Willow said sighing.

"Ive got so much strength I'm giving it away" Buffy said

"Are you sure?" Willow asked looking uncertain.

"Will it help?" Buffy asked

"Much" Willow said, Buffy and willow's hands were interlinked and Willow's eyed turned black . She started shaking, Buffy tried to wrench away.

"Xander, Dawn!" Buffy cried out. They both came running in and saw the sparks coming from Buffy and Willow's hands.

"What do we do?" Buffy exclaimed. She was starting to slip, she felt lulled into a darkness and then nothing

…

"Buffy?" Willow looked down at her best friend. "Oh god, all the pain, both of them... so much pain, but love. Oh goddess and it's all our fault, all of it ever little bit. Without any of us, oh goddess."

"Will?!" Xander exclaimed, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Why isnt she moving Willow?! What the hell did you do to her?" Dawn exclaimed, she was sitting next to Buffy's unconscious body.

"Willow?" Xander asked. "What happened?"

"So much pain, Buffy and Spike so much torment...get Spike.. go" Willow exclaimed.

"What happened?!" Xander demanded.

"NOW!" Willow exclaimed. Veiny Willow was back for a second.

"Okay okay" Xander exclaimed. "Come on Dawn" Dawn stood up, and started to follow Xander.

"Wait?" Dawn said. "Arent you coming with us?" She looked at Willow.

"Yes" Willow said out of breath and started to stand. "Lets go" They all looked back at Buffy once more before walking out the door.

"Where is he?" Dawn asked.

"Back at his crypt" Willow said. "I can feel him" She replied when Xander gave her a strange look.

…

"Spike?" Dawn called out tentativly. She didn't trust spike anymore but unlike Xander she didn't have the urge to kill him.

"Bit?" He called out. He came up from the steps to the sewers just in time to see Willow and Xander coming in behind her.

"Spike we need you to come with us." Willow said.

"Heard you were all flay like now Red" Spike said with a smirk.

"Im not" She said. "We need you help Spike, I know that your past keeps coming back to haunt you" She gave him a pointed look. She could see his confidence waver, I saw it, Dru, Buffy, your mother, I saw Spike. We need you to come with us"

"Can you make it stop" He asked.

"I can try, for your sake, for Buffy's, for everyones." Willow replied. "Me and Spike are going back to Buffy, you and Dawn go get Giles."

…

"Giles theres a way to stop it" Willow said. "The teeth, the pain, I thought it was inevitable." Giles looked at Willow remembering what she had seen when they were living with the coven. They were all so afraid of her but she had developed and amazing seer potential, and her visions scared her.

"Buffy and I were meditating, or were going to and I saw it, I saw how to fix it. How to fix everything, her pain, and Spikes and how to save everything from the First." She reached over and grabbed Giles's hand and showed him everything she had seen, the past, and the present and Spike and Buffy's future if things kept the way they were going.

"We can save them" Willow said. "From all of it, they have to confront it all"

"Willow, we cant show them the future" Giles said his voice full of concern and warning.

"I know but we can show them the past and the present, how they truly feel and felt, we can show them what the results will be, not how they get there but what happens"

"Memoratus in aeternum, its a memory spell but also a form of blood magic." Giles explained, they were all standing in Buffy's room as she remained unconscious, Spike was far by the wall, as far away from Buffy as possible and Dawn was laying next to her glaring back and forth between everyone. Xander, Giles and Willow were standing in the middle of the room.

"Your not doing any spells on Buffy" Dawn seethed at Willow.

"No, I was thinking Aralie" Willow said looking at Giles. He nodded, she could do the spell from there all we'd have to is set everything up.

"I have the ingredients in my bag, I haven't unpacked yet" Willow said. She ran and got them.

"I'm not your puppet, I'm not letting you do a sodding spell on me Red, or you Rupe." Spike exclaimed and started to walk out.

"Yes the fuck you are" Dawn exclaimed jumping up to stop him. "You will do this to help her Spike I don't care if somethings going on that's making you act all mental. You hurt her and then you left her. You will do this, you don't get the option, or I'll stake you myself" Dawn said saying the words he knew Buffy had said a thousand times. He looked down at the little bit and remembered how much respect he had for her.

He gave her a quick nod and went to stand with her by Buffy.

"Alright ill go call Aralie" Giles said and went to walk out.

"Spike pick up Buffy and sit with her in the circle"Willow commanded as she poured a circle of sand. He picked her up and sat down. Willow lit eight candles and set them around the circle.

"Fire, water, earth, air, spirit, past, present, and future" Willow whispered for each one. A wall went up as soon as she lit the last candle and was thrown back.

…

"Spike?" Buffy said. She was out of the darkness now, but had no idea what was going on.

"Hey love" Spike replied. They hadnt talked since she found out about the soul. He had gotten it for her, and then had tried to cut out his heart, she felt numb when she stared at him. It was so just hard.

"Where are we?" She looked around and they were in an alley outside the bronze. She felt spike put his hand over her mouth and pull her back and she jerked away.

"What do you think-" She trailed off as she saw herself come out of the bronze and start attacking a vampire who was about to feed.

"Slayer" The vampire said as her former self pulled the vampire off his prey.

"Slayee" She replied. She started to beat him up "Get her out of here, and a stake would be nice" She said inbetween punches when Xander and Willow showed up.

"I don't need to wait for St. Vigeous your mine" The vampire said coming towards her. She pushed him away and proceeded to fight him "Spike give me a hand"

Her former self staked him,and his former self came out of the shadows clapping slowly.

"Nice worrrk love" He drawled out.

"Who are you?" She replied.

"You'll find out on saturday" He said cryptically, so very unlike himself.

"What happens saturday?" She asked warrily.

"I kill you" He replied and walked away with her just staring after him. Buffy and Spike looked on the scene both with such different thoughts running through there minds. It had been so long since that night.

"That was the night." Tara said appearing before them, as the scene dissipated before them. "That was the night both of your destinies changed forever. Spike wasn't meant to meet you sweetie. He was meant to meet Kendra, that's why you guys had and have such a strange time around each other."

"Tara?" Buffy asked stunned. "What are you talking about? What is going on? Where are we, and how are you even here? Where is here?"

""Im your guide" Tara said.

"the spell" Spike said "It was for us to go through our memories. I just didn't expect to feel it"

"Yeah well, I'm not in the mood for this"Buffy said. "Send me back!" She yelled up to the air.

"Buffy" Tara said. "You don't have a choice. These moments are moments you need to relive to fix things."


	2. Chapter 2

"The Damn Powers that Be, always fucking with everything! Why cant they just leave me alone?!" Buffy exclaimed. "I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't ask to be brought back, or have my sister be chased after by some hell god, or have my boyfriend try to end the world, or even have the government send some freaky demon frankenstein to kill me! I just want to be left alone, maybe kill one or two vampires on the weekends. I can do that. But just why?!"

"Love..." Spike started it was so hard for him to see her like this. There were only a couple of times the slayer would willingly break down and he had been there for practically all of them.

"Well that takes us to whats next..." Tara said looking pointedly at Spike, and he regretted his thoughts as soon as she said that.

They were still outside the Bronze and Tara pulled Spike and Buffy back into the shadows once again.

"Hey" Past Buffy said coming out into the street to Spike.

"You should go back inside. Finish the big group sing. Get your Kum-ba-yaya's out" Past spike replied.

"I don't want to" Buffy said quietly and looked down stepping closer to him.

"The day you suss out what you do want they'll probably be a parade. Twenty six bloody trombones" Spike replied bitterly laughing.

"Spike" Buffy said looking at him sadly.

"Look you don't have to say anything" He said finally looking at her.

"I touch the fire and it freezes me" Buffy sings. Spike looks at her surprised, and walks towards her.

"I died" Spike sings with her. Present Buffy latches on to Spikes arm and he looks at her to watch her reaction.

"I look into it and its black, This isn't real but I just want to feel/ So many years ago, but you can make me feel" They sing together. They grab at each other and kiss incredibly passionately.

"I miss that.." Buffy whispered barely audible.

"What?" Spike said looking at her incredulously. The scene faded away.

"I didn't say anything" Buffy said.

"Ahuh" Spike agreed sarcastically.

"Well then.." Tara said. "Moving on"

Another scene came up and it was the day that they all lost there memories.

"Great" Spike and Buffy muttered in sync.

There wasnt any talking. It was in the bronze, again, past Spike and Buffy were under the stairs kissing.

"That night" Tara started "That was the night you couldn't go to anyone else. Buffy you started to need him here, actually before here, but this was once you realized it."

Past Buffy pulled away and Spike looked at her as if she was just going to run again. She leaned against him and kissed him harder and more desperate.

Buffy looked away, not arguing with anything Tara said. Spike looked at her like he expected her to say something but she just looked away.

"Who are you?" Buffy demanded staring at Tara. "Are you actually Tara?"

"No, I'm someone in both of your respective pasts that you can agree on" Tara said.

"Uhm...okay?" Buffy said still confused,

"This next scene might not be so... pleasant." Tara said.

They were in the bathroom at Buffy's. They were practically in the wall.

"You hurt?" Spike asked. "Your not moving so well"

Buffy looks down at the sink and avoids him. "Get out." Present day Buffy looks at her Spike. He looks pained and like he's trying not to look.

"We have to talk" Past Spike says.

"I really don't" Buffy says turning to look at Spike.

"Well this isnt about just you as much as you'd like it to be" Spike said.

"I—I cant do this!" Present day Spike announced and the scene froze.

"Spike you don't have an option." Tara announced.

"Shut up!" Buffy said. "Yes we do have an option, we don't need to watch this. We already know it happened!"

"It is necessary to see the rape" Tara said in an autotone voice.

"Your not Tara. So don't pretend to be." Buffy said she looked over at Spike and there were silent tears streaming down his face. She reached over and wiped the tears away. "Spike has been forgiven, he redeemed himself for me"

Spike looked at Buffy so shocked that she had said what she said.

"Now we Aren't going to watch this, were not trying to tell you we Aren't doing this at all because obviously you Aren't listening. But we refuse to watch this." Buffy demanded.

"Okay. Time for what will happen in the present I guess." Tara said.

Past Buffy appeared in a graveyard in front of them with some random vampire.

"So all of these relationships of yours that you knew subconsciously were doomed, whose fault is that?" the vampire asked.

"It's incredibly differant" Buffy said sighing.

"I was just wondering..is it possible, even a little bit, that the reason you have trouble connecting to guys is because maybe you think they're not worth it. That your better than them?" The vamp asked.

"There's that bloodlust I was looking for" Past Buffy said glaring.

"Struck a nerve" The vamp said laughing.

"Im gonna strike a nerve cluster in minute you don't get off this. I don't remember you being this annoying." Buffy announced gripping the stake.

"You don't remember me at all" the vampire said matter of factly.

"yes I do" Buffy said.

"Yeah, like, after 30 minutes of reminding. And I don't take it personally because clearly you were in your own little world in high school. All chosen. All destiny. Who could live with that for seven years and not feel superior?" The vamp said.

"My god if anything i-" Buffy said hanging her head.

"What?" the vamp asked.

"I just— if you knew what I've done, what I've let myself become. My best friends don't even—You'd laugh, if you heard some of the things I've done to them." Buffy said completely upset.

"Buffy I'm here to kill you not to judge you" The vampire said.

" The last guy I was with, it got really— I behaved like a monster, treated him like, But at the same time, I-I let him completely take me over. Do things to me that— I'm sorry. Wow, I didn't mean to get all true-confessions there. I don't know what's wrong with me." Buffy said through tears.

"Theres nothing wrong with you..everyone has issues" He said and grabbed her teeth fanged and ready before fading away.

Spike looked over to Buffy, she was crying looking down. "Thats not all" Tara's voice echoed and the scene came back.

"See this is what I hate about you vampires. Sex and Death and Love and Pain- its all the damn same thing to you" Past Buffy announced frusterated.

"Well, you know it's—it's kind of a guy thing. We talk about nailing a girl, there's all this-" The vamp started.

" No its not the same. With vampires its completely- believe me I know." Buffy said glaring.

"Oh my god" He exclaimed.

"Oh your god what?" Buffy asked looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, well, you know, not my God, because I defy him and all of his works, but—Does he exist? Is there word on that, by the way?" The vamp said.

"Nothing solid." She clarified.

"Oh. I keep getting off topic because my mind is racing here. All right. I'll make a deal with you. We fight. To the death. Great. That last fight was just exhilarating. And I actually had a move coming up to block that stake. But you have to answer one question, and if I'm right, I get to ask anything—no secrets, no defensiveness, anything I want to know." He asked.

"Whats your question?" Buffy asked tired of this conversation.

"Your last relationship—was it with a vampire?" he asked.

"Yeah he was. And the joke is... he loved me. I mean, in his own sick, soulless way, he really did care for me. But I-I didn't want to be loved." buffy announced. Up to that point Spike had been more focused on his Buffy, but those words, her admitting everything, he was completely entranced in the memory.

"didnt you?" The vampire asked.

"I have all this power. I didn't ask for it. I don't deserve it. It's like... I wanted to be punished. I wanted to hurt like I thought I deserved. I sorta think—you know, this is, um, complicated. If you'd rather just fight..." Buffy admitted.

"Tell me" He said.

"I feel like I'm worse than anyone. Honestly, I'm beneath them. My friends, my boyfriends. I feel like I'm not worthy of their love. 'Cause even though they love me, it doesn't mean anything 'cause their opinions don't matter. They don't know. They haven't been through what I've been through. They're not the slayer. I am. Sometimes I feel—this is awful—I feel like I'm better than them. Superior." Buffy announced. Present day spike looked over at Buffy, it was what he had been telling her and thinking since the beginning and the bint knew, she had just been denying it.

"Until you can't win. And I thought I was diabolical—or, at least I plan to be. You do have a superiority complex. And you've got an inferiority complex about it." The vamp said. Then the scene died away for real.

"Are you guys ready to see what happens if you continue down this path? The pain you both will go through" Tara asked.

"Spike.." Buffy started.

"Its okay. Wont say a lick pet" Spike said. "Let's get on with it shall we Glenda?"

They were somewhere underground, dark, and kinda wet. There were vampires that looked like the master, everywhere, but somehow more feral.

"Go on then" Future Spike said. There was an illuminating glow shooting out of the necklace he was wearing. Future Buffy stood next to him eyes shining with tears.

"No, no youve done enough you could still-" Buffy started.

No youve beat them back time for me to do the cleanup" Spike admitted. The walls start to crumble around them and Faith runs towards the stairs.

"Come on B, we gotta go!" Faith yells from them.

"Gotta move lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for the bloody summer" Spike admitted laughing through his pain.

"Spike.. no" She said crestfallen.

"I- mean, have to do this love" Spike said holding out a hand to stop her. She reaches out and links her hand with his.

"I love you" She admits and there hands blaze with fire.

"No you don't but thanks for saying it" He says and releases her hand pushing her away. "Now go. I wanna see how it ends." She takes off and disapears up the stairs. Spike's body starts to turn to ash. Present Buffy runs towards him.

"No! No you idiot! Don't leave her...dont leave me" She said falling to the ground. "I cant do this without you" She whispers as the scene fades away.

"Buffy, love." Spike says putting his arms around her pulling her up.

"You can't die." She says wrapping her arms around him "Your.. its not aloud." She said with a straight face getting back control of herself.

"Alright love. don't really fancy dieing myself." He announces letting his arms slightly fall away from her. She steps away and turns to face Tara.  
"There is another way." She said cryptically.

"What?!" She demands "What is it?!"

"You can change your destinies once again, but it will take more than just admitting that you love each other." Tara said. "There is a prophecy. The Sanshu, it would turn you human Spike."

"For buffy" Spike said. "Do it"

"Spike.." Buffy started.

"Okay" Tara responded. "Stay here."

"Not much of a bloody option" He said as her form started to dissipate.

"Buffy if I do this for you..." He said. "Will I be enough for you?"

"It's not about that!" She yells wrenching away from him. "It's not about being good enough for me. That's not why."

"Not why what?" Spike asked looking at her.

"That's not why I wont let myself love you" She said. "Havent you been listening?"

"There's one more scene you need to see" a voice said

"Mom?" Buffy said looking around.

"Im not aloud to even be doing this Buffy but you need to listen to what I'm about to show you. Just know, your friends, Rupert, even Dawnie, the people you died to save turn there backs on you in this future. They may have had there reasons but Spike is there for you. Just watch Buffy dear, please." Joyce's voice says again and the scene shifts once again. "And Buffy be honest with him after this... try."

Buffy was sitting on a bed in some strange house. Spike was looking at her incredibly brassed off.

"I don't know. I'll know when I'm done saying it. Something pissed me off, and I just— "Unattainable." That's it" Future Spike says.

"Fine. I'm attainable. I'm an attain-a-thon. May I please just go to sleep?" Buffy says, she sounds tired and her voice is gravely.

Spike kneels In front of her. "You listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls. A 100+ years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you. Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy."

And the scene fades away. Buffy turns back to Spike with tears in her eyes.

"Always gonna be you love" Spike says. "Thats all true."

"Spike... see that all that." Buffy said and waves her hands. "That's why...your all wordy and sweet and you didn't even believe when fake me told fake you that she loved him. I caused that, I hurt you so bad and you don't even...you don't even care how terrible i've been. You deserve someone who loves you back, as much as you do. Who is all wordy and devoted and attentive. I'm not denying that I love you cause its pretty damn obvious that I do...but you cant.. I mean.. you would give up immortality for me. That's..."

"That's love...love" He said looking over at her.

"I can't let you become human." Buffy said.

"Too late" Tara said appearing once again. "It's about to happen. He already agreed." She raises her arms, her hands glowing and Spike steps towards her.

"No!" Buffy exclaims and rushes forward knocking them all down. One of Tara's hands lands on Buffy and one on Spike.

"What did you do!" Tara asks switching bodies, to someone she didn't recognize. "Omg this is bad, this is like a world of bad. Bad on a monumental level." Tara's features started to change. Her eyes turned to a bluish color and her hair a dark brown.

"Uhm..." Buffy said. "Whoops"  
"What happened?" Spike asked the new girl "Where is Glenda"

"You guys like just totally changed everything. Go you!" The girl said she looked slightly older than Dawn. "Buffy your now kinda part vampire, not exactly the bloodthirsty kind just like your kinda linked to Spike now...forever. Sorry, or maybe not sorry?" She said hopefully "I'm so rooting for you guys and Spike? Well you, you kinda have bodily functions now. Still with the super strength and speed, but just...Time to go back now... I'm so gonna be in trouble. I'm always saying to much. Bye!"

"Buffy?! Spike?!" Dawn's voice woke both of them up. "Your awake! Yay you! Are you okay? Please be okay?"

"Niblet... take it down a notch... The sis and I just got out of a magical coma. Were gonna need a little time" Spike said

"Youve had lots of time like four months of time and-oh okay" Dawn said walking out as she saw Buffy's pale face.

"Well that's just... immortal?!" She quietly demanded. "Im stuck as the chosen one for fucking ever? Isn't that just wonderful"

"Pet? Love?" Spike asked. She looked up at him, his bright blue eyes were staring at her, so hopeful, but full of doubt.

"I don't know" Buffy started and saw the hurt in his eyes "But-" She said when he turned away. She reached over and grabbed his neck and pulled him to her, her lips smashing against his, desperate for his touch. God ive missed this so much she thought. Her hands went down to his back, and one of his was woven in her hair, the other pressing her into him. It was like gasoline and fire that just kept burning. The room was full of heat and there clothes were an unnesecsarry complication. Buffy reached down and broke away just for a second to rip his shirt off and then her own and pulled him back against her.

"God...Buff.." He said murmuring against her skin as he kiss and nibbled down her neck.

"Bite me" she moaned. "Bite me Spike please"

"Love..."He said cautiosly. She reached up and pressed her nails into his neck making his demon emerge.

"Bite me" She demanded and leaned up and bit into his. "Mine" She demanded.

"Yours" He snarled out. "buffy..."

"Claim me damn it!" She yelled That was all it took... he leaned down, a dark sultry moan came out of her as, his fangs slid into her silky skin.

"Mine" his demon yelled.

"Yours... always spike..always.. I love you" She said. He pulled away his face molding back to his human form. Something clicked, Buffy and Spike looked at each other, her love was pouring into him, his devotion they could feel it all.

"What the hell do you think your doing"

"What happened? Did you fix it?"

"Spike unhand her now"

"Ew... shirtless Buffy"

Dawn, Giles, Willow and Xander all stormed through the door ruining the moment.

"Uhm.. hi guys" She said quietly, he just looked at all of them with a smug smile pulling Buffy's back against him.


End file.
